The "Ghost" Warrior
The "Ghost" Warrior is the twelfth episode of the second season of The Adventures on Sodor. Plot On the Mid Sodor Railway was an old mine where Bertram the Old Warrior used to work. A few years back, it had been rediscovered by Toby who was taking the Fat Controller and his grandchildren on an expedition, Bertram had also been found and ever since, the old mine has become a tourist attraction with a huge fairground where Toby, Skarloey, Rheneas and Bertram would often bring passengers here. But nowadays, Bertram often works on the Skarloey Railway, plus the mine is visited less often and is sometimes left unoccupied. One day, Bertram was showing tourists around the mine. "And see that spot over there?" he asked the passengers. "Yes?" they said. "Well, that was the spot where I was left abandoned for years until a brown tram engine came along and found me." said Bertram. "Ah, interesting." commented an elderly man. "So why exactly are you called the 'Old Warrior'?" One man asked. "Well, a couple of reasons actually," answered Bertram, "one reason being because once back on my old railway, one of the engines there had an accident on a mountain ledge and he was a few inches away to falling into the ravine, but I chuffed into action and bravely pulled him back on the rails and two, because when I was left abandoned in this mine, I never really got scared at night because I was sensible enough to know that ghosts don't exist." The passengers were amazed. "Wow, you're indeed brave." remarked an elderly woman, who was also one of Dowager Hatt's friends. "Not even my husband would do such a thing, and he always boasts that he is brave, when he isn't really." chuckled another. "Neither is my brother," added a man. Bertram chuckled. "Anyway, shall we continue the tour?" he asked the passengers. "Yes, indeed!" exclaimed an elderly man. "Alright, where shall we go next?" "The fairground, please!" cried a little boy and Bertram chuffed over to the fairground where some of the passengers disembarked, while some stayed in the coaches. Then he heard a bell ringing in the distance, it was Toby who had brought some tourists over to the mine. "Hello Bertram, how's your tour been so far?" asked Toby. "Fine, thank you Toby," replied Bertram, "the mine's never quiet these days," Toby chuckled. "Well in the summer time that is." "I've just brought some tourists over from the Fat Controller's railway," puffed Toby, "we were going to take them to the beach, but they decided to visit here instead." And out of Henrietta came the Fat Controller's grandchildren, Stephen and Bridget, along with the Fat Controller himself dressed in shirt and shorts. "Grandfather, can we go on the carousel?" begged Bridget Hatt. "Quick, there's a massive cue!" cried Stephen. "Be patient, you two," scoffed the Fat Controller, who was licking on an ice lolly. "I knew I should've went to the beach instead." he muttered. Toby and Bertram chuckled at their antics. "Anyway Bertram, what jobs are you doing today?" asked Toby. "Well, I'm showing tourists around the mine and then I'm just going to be resting at the depot," replied Bertram. "As well as getting some cool fresh air." "You're lucky," said Toby, "I'm taking tourists to and from the mine all day." At the carousel, Stephen and Bridget lined up in the cue while the Fat Controller stood and licked on his ice lolly, the sun was shining right at his face as he squinted at the sunlight. "Hmph, I might as well take off my top hat and buy a resort hat from that store." The Fat Controller muttered to himself. "Like a safari hat sir?" teased Toby. The Fat Controller turned to Toby and scowled. "Don't remind me please, Toby!" he scolded as he walked over to the hat store. Bertram chuckled. "Well, it seems like your controller's not in a good mood, is he?" "Well, I suppose the sun's got to him," puffed Toby. "Anyway, sorry I can't stop to talk Bertram, but I have more tourists to deliver. I'll see you later." and Toby rang his bell and steamed away. Bertram just stayed and watched people laughing and cheering as they were riding on the carousel. "I might as well get going to the depot for a rest." The Old Warrior suggested and he chuffed away to the depot. At the depot, all the engines were resting in the shed when Bertram came in, quite hot and red in the face, Peter Sam noticed this. "Bertram, you look warn out." The little green engine observed. "I know, had a busy day today," chuffed Bertram, "bringing tourists to and from the old mine, it's just non-stop." "But don't you have Toby, Skarloey and Rheneas helping you?" quizzed Sir Handel. "Well, only Toby, not Skarloey or Rheneas." replied Bertram. "I was taking holidaymakers to the beach," cut in Rheneas, "but most of them wanted to see your old mine, Bertram." "And the Fat Controller's grandchildren were one of them." Bertram chuckled to himself. "I was pulling the 'picnic' train today," muttered Duke, "and throughout most of the journey, all the passengers did was moan because they said it was too hot in the carriages." "Wait, you were pulling the picnic train?" asked Bertram. "I thought that train was only on the Mid Sodor Railway." "Well, it turns out it's here as well," replied Duke, "don't ask me why." The sun was getting brighter as the engines squinted forward while drops of sweat dripped from their foreheads. "Och, I'm so hot." groaned Duncan. "We all are Duncan, with this heat." murmured Peter Sam. "It's a shame we can't lick ice lollies." joked Sir Handel. "Aye, I would lick one right noow if I was more hotter." huffed Duncan. "So would I." agreed Rheneas. "Well, luckily I don't have any more jobs to do until tonight," said Bertram, "I'm guarding the old mine." "Dinna ever get scared?" asked Duncan. "Me? Oh no, they call me the 'Old Warrior' for a reason you know, I don't mind ghosts me," boasted Bertram. "They aren't a problem with me at all." "Okay, that doesn't mean you have to boast about it," retorted Sir Handel, "we came to the sheds to rest." "Oh do show Bertram some respect, Falcon." said Duke. "Huh, respect? If he's constantly bragging that he isn't afraid of ghosts? Pah!" Sir Handel snorted. Bertram, however, began bragging to the other engines about how he became the 'Old Warrior' and his past, his constant bragging was irritating the others, especially Sir Handel who blew his whistle loudly. "Can't you just shut it for once?!" he spluttered. "All you do is talk about your past!" Bertram felt a little offended. "Sorry Sir Handel, I didn't mean any harm really." and Bertram became completely silent and didn't speak a word again. Sir Handel snorted, while receiving a glare from Duke. "Imprudent scallywag." muttered the old engine. It was now night-time and fog was approaching the Skarloey Railway, Bertram's crew had arrived at the depot to start up their engine. "Alright Bertram, we must be heading for the mine now." said his driver. Bertram yawned. "Alright… just give me a second." Sir Handel snickered. "Be careful out there," he teased, "you never know what may randomly show up at the mine, a ghost maybe." "Shut up, Falcon!" snapped Duke. "What?" "Oh, don't be such a teaser Sir Handel," laughed Bertram, "I can assure you there's never a ghost at the mine, even if there was one, I'd scared it away, hence why they call the 'Old Warrior'." "And there he goes again, showing-off as per normal!" grouched Sir Handel. Bertram was now ready to leave for his mine. "Goodbye everyone!" he whistled as he left for the mine. "Goodbye Duke!" whistled the engines in return, including Sir Handel who couldn't help but snicker as the Old Warrior chuffed away, all the others glared at him. "What, what did I do?" "You shouldn't talk to the 'Old Warrior' like that!" said Duke gravely. "You never know what could happen to you if you were disrespectful towards him." "Perhaps Bertram's ghost will come after you, Sir Handel." chuckled Peter Sam and the others laughed at his joke. Sir Handel was embarrassed by the comedic scene, but quickly became silent. "Well that shut that scallywag up, didn't it?" chuckled Duke. Sir Handel though felt a little worried for Bertram, what if there was a ghost haunting his mine? Meanwhile, Bertram was chuffing through the misty valleys of the countryside, he wasn't scared of any old ghost, he was called the 'Old Warrior' for a reason you know. "It's too foggy to see." groaned Bertram who was squinting ahead of him. "We're almost there now, so there's need to worry." soothed his driver. "Alright, I guess." Bertram had arrived at his old mine. The place didn't look as light-hearted as it did in the daytime. With all the fog and darkness, even the fairgrounds had been closed for the night, and no engines came here, except Bertram. "Ugh, I don't see the point of having to guard this mine at night time," grumbled Bertram, "I did it years ago when I was left abandoned here, but that doesn't give me an excuse to do it again, besides this place is more light-hearted then it used to be." "The Thin Controller's orders, I'm afraid." said his driver. Bertram was keeping watch of the mine from inside a tunnel. The mist was thick, so it was quite hard to spot any vandals or trespassers approaching. "No one here so far." muttered Bertram, who felt like going to sleep. "You can't go to sleep now." said his driver. "Well, have you had any sleep yet?" retorted Bertram. "To be honest, I did during midday," the driver replied, "I'm not really tired and all." "But where's our fireman, shouldn't he be here as well?" "Oh I suppose he's not gotten any sleep, and he's at home right now," suggested the driver. "Though I suppose we won't need him." "But what if I ran out of coal, that's the problem?" exclaimed Bertram. "There's a coal hopper over there, you can simple refill." "Alright driver, just let me do my job, thank you." scoffed Bertram. The Old Warrior continued to check the whole of the mine, there still no one was around. All of a sudden, chuffing sounds could be heard. "I can hear something." whispered the driver. "So can I." puffed Bertram. The chuffing sounds were coming closer. "Who's there?" said Bertram. "Whoever this is, be off with you, you're not welcome here!" But the only response was a menacing laugh. "Hahahahaha!" "Show yourself at once, and get out of here!" roared Bertram. "Mwahahahaha!!" "I'm being serious, GET OUT!" boomed Bertram. "Hahaha, you have no right to tell me what to do." came an eerie gruff voice. "Yes I can, this is my old mine, I used to work here, and like I said, show yourself at once!" "No, no one must know my identity, I am your worst nightmare!" hissed the voice. "But… who are you then?" stammered Bertram. "Some trespasser?" "No, I'm who you think." replied the voice. "Um, do I really know anyone on this railway with a secret identity?" pondered Bertram. "Uh, Proteus?" suggested his driver. "No, I don't think Proteus would speak in an eerie voice like this engine." "Um, Rusty's ghost engine?" "No!" snapped Bertram, the voice laughed insanely. "Well, even if you have a secret identity, you must be out of here at once!" "Hehehehe, you can't make me." snarled the voice. "Why not?" questioned the Old Warrior bravely. "Because I'm... a ghost! Mwahahahaha!" The voice bellowed. Bertram was confused. "This isn't a trick, right?" he asked sternly. "Oh no, I am indeed a ghost, I can roam this mine for you, 'Old Warrior' Mwahahaha!!" Bertram gulped, something wasn't right. "Just admit it, are you a ghost or not?" "Hehehe, I'll show you." replied the voice and he chuffed forward and as Bertram squinted at the fog, he saw a black electric locomotive with a freelance design, resembling a beetle. "Now do you think otherwise?" scowled the ghost. Bertram was horrified, not because he was scared, but it was because of the engine he had just encountered. "The Ministry of Defence?" he cried. "W-What are you doing her?" "Hehehe, various reasons." replied the Ministry of Defence. "One, I'm to roam this mine once I'm done with you and two, I'll also be taking your place once you're scrapped." and he laughed menacingly. Bertram tried to be brave. "You can't do it, I'm the 'Old Warrior', I was given that nickname for a reason you know." "Hahaha, well it won't be long before I turn you into a rusty kettle and your mine is left for me to roam, how exciting is that?" "Uh..." Bertram was lost in words, even though he was called the 'Old Warrior' and he wasn't afraid of ghosts. The Ministry of Defence engine growled. "So what do you say?!" "Uh... uh," Bertram's boiler ran cold, he didn't know what to do, he was never normally afraid of ghosts, but this ghost was too much for him. "I'm outta here!" wailed Bertram and his wheels spun as fast as they could as the Old Warrior attempted to leave the mine. "Oh, no you don't!" snarled the Ministry of Defence. "You're to stay here and let me turn you into a rusty kettle, understand?!" Bertram then reversed, but the Ministry of Defence suddenly appeared behind him. "But?! How?!" "Hahahaha, I'm invincible," replied the Ministry of Defence, "I can teleport anywhere!" "Great, now I'm stranded," muttered Bertram, "somebody. HEEELP!!!" But there was nobody around, except Bertram and the Ministry of Defence, no one could save him now. "You think you'll be getting help?! Not anymore now, hahaha!!!" cackled the Ministry of Defence as he teleported behind Bertram every time he reversed to attempting an escape. The Ministry of Defence engine's suddenly lit up red and shone at Bertram, who was more terrified then ever, raced forwards as fast as he could while passing the Ministry of Defence. "Hey! Come back heeere!!!" he yelled as he began following Bertram, but the Old Warrior was already out of sights. "Huh... Old Warrior? More like Old Worrier!" grinned the Ministry of Defence menacingly. At the depot, the engines were surprised when they saw Bertram reverse quickly into the sheds with his cheeks red and his face looking pale, he didn't say a word. "Uh, what's wrong with Bertram?" asked Sir Handel to Rheneas. "I don't know, it's a surprise to see him scared for once though." replied Rheneas. "Bertram, are you alright?" demanded Duke, but Bertram didn't say a word. "Did he encounter a ghost at his mine?" asked Peter Sam. This was the moment where Bertram finally spoke up. "Y-Y-Y-Yes..." he stuttered, still horrified "...it wanted t-to turn me i-into... a scrap k-kettle." "Scrap kettle?" exclaimed Rheneas. "Huh, it does quite serve him right for boasting about being brave." scoffed Sir Handel. "Aye, like whut 'e said." agreed Duncan. "Come on Sir Handel and Duncan, this is serious," said Rheneas gravely. "What, even when he was showing off in front of us?" huffed Sir Handel. "Indeed, that serves him right." "Enough now, please!" spluttered Duke. "Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" "Sorry Granpuff, not my fault," retorted Sir Handel who also said it in a teasing manner. "Um, so Bertram, will you be returning to your mine?" questioned Peter Sam. "Do tell us about what happened over there," said Rheneas, but Bertram was already fast asleep, he had had enough of ghosts for one night. "Oh... right," "How about we just leave him, perhaps give him some personal space?" suggested Duke, who had woken up again. "Okay..." It wasn't long before all the other engines were asleep, Bertram on the other hand couldn't help, but have nightmares about what he had saw that night. (Bertram's nightmare begins) "(gasps) No! Ministry of Defence engine, what have you done to my mine?!" "Hahahahaha, I've taken it over now and I will replace you, this mine will now become a scrapyard for any passing steam engine... Mwahahahaha!!!" "S-Stop it, please! PLEASE!" (Bertram's nightmare ends) Bertram woke up and jumped in fear. "W-W-What the?" he stammered. "Was that another nightmare? (groans)" For the next few days, Bertram had plenty of concerns about the Ministry of Defence engine and continued to have nightmares about him and as of that day, Bertram refused to guard the mine at night. At least it was light-hearted during the day and people were occupying the mine. Bertram claims that on a misty gloomy day, the Ministry of Defence engine will be roaming the rails of his mine waiting for an engine to pass by so he can kidnap or scrap them. Characters * Toby * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Duke * Bertram * The Ministry of Defense Engine * The Fat Controller * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends * Skarloey (does not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Oliver (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Connor (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * Ivo Hugh (cameo) * Mighty Mac (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Bulgy (cameo) * Algy (cameo) * Madge (cameo) * Proteus (mentioned) * Rusty's Ghost Engine (mentioned) * The Thin Controller (mentioned) * Dowager Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Bertram's Old Mine * Skarloey Railway Depot * Sodor Castle * Castle Loch Causeway * Tidmouth Bay (flashback) Trivia * A flashback from the fifth season television episode Toby's Discovery is used, references to said episode and the twentieth season television episode Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks are also made. * The clothes that the Fat Controller wears in this episode are the same ones that he wears in the twentieth season television episodes Ryan and Daisy and The Way She Does It. Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures on Sodor